


Một lần chơi dại của Tony Stark

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Tony là kiểu mẫu người thích chơi khăm, dù rằng đôi lúc điều đó khiến gã cũng thua thiệt ít nhiều, nói đơn giản thì kẻ bị trêu thiệt hại một trăm, thì gã cũng chết mất tám mươi quân. Mà với gã miễn là người kia thiệt hại nhiều hơn thì đây vẫn là cuộc buôn bán có lời rồi.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Một lần chơi dại của Tony Stark

***  
"Xin lỗi? Em vừa nói gì cơ?" - Steve trợn mắt, bàn tay bên hông siết chặt cái nón như một thói quen khó bỏ.

"Em nghĩ mình nên chia tay." - Cô gái trẻ đối diện anh lắc đầu từ chối, theo hành động ấy mái tóc nâu hơi xoăn, ngắn ngang vai của cô khẽ đung đưa theo.

"Nhưng.."

"Steve à, thật ra.." - Cô nhìn anh, mất chừng một lúc, để cô hít một hơi thật sâu và tiếp tục câu nói dở dang. - "Mắt em không phải màu nâu, và tóc em cũng thế!"

Anh nhìn cô thật kỹ, để rồi nhận ra chân tóc cô, dù rằng rất ngắn nhưng quả thật là một màu đen, còn mống mắt cô khi liếc sang một bên thì có màu xanh nhạt.

"Em.. nghe nói là anh thích kiểu này." - Khi cô đưa tay lên vuốt tóc, ta dễ dàng thấy móng tay cô vẫn còn dính chút vệt sơn móng được tẩy không kỹ ở khoé tay.

Cô đã giả vờ. Vờ là một cô gái không sơn móng tay, có mái tóc và đôi mắt màu nâu ấm áp. 

Cô đã lừa anh. Lừa rằng cô là mẫu người mà anh đã mơ về trong vòng tay mình, ở những đêm tối, họ sẽ cùng nhau..

Không hiểu sao, anh lại thấy nhẹ nhõm vì điều đó, tim anh không thít lên tràn đầy đau đớn, hay ủ rũ khi bị khước từ, mà nhiều hơn, có lẽ là hân hoan..

Vì điều gì, thì chính anh không rõ.

Steve vuốt lại tóc đang xoà trên trán, đội lại chiếc mũ lưỡi trai và vẫn tỏ ra lịch thiệp như một quý ông.

"Vậy em có phiền nếu anh đưa em về?"

Đôi mắt cô gái trẻ nhìn anh mất một lúc, để rồi trở nên thấm đẫm nước mắt; thở dài, cô từ chối, và lịch sự cảm ơn anh đã không trách vì sự lừa gạt này.

Cô đã đi từ lâu mà Steve vẫn ngồi ở đó thật lâu, dường như đôi mắt anh khi nhìn qua ô cửa kia cũng chẳng thực sự nhìn hàng người chen chúc, cũng như khi anh nhìn cô cũng chẳng thực sự nhìn người con gái ấy. Anh nhìn gì, thấy gì, chẳng ai biết.

***  
"Thế nào rồi?" - Giọng Tony đang ở một khoảng mà những ai thân với gã đều dễ dàng nhận ra - Gã đang vui, cực kỳ vui, nếu xét trên thang điểm thì có lẽ đang ở mức tám - bằng với việc gã chế tạo thành công một thứ khó nhằn nào đó - trên thang điểm mười.

"Chia tay, lần thứ chín rồi!" - Rhodey nhìn vào ống nhòm, nói.

"Ngon ăn đấy!" - Với lấy chiếc bánh, gã dùng hàm răng trắng sáng của mình cắn vỏ bao, rồi thưởng thức bánh một cách ngon lành nhất có thể.

"Uầy, bạn thân mến, sao chúng ta phải làm tất cả những việc lố bịch này hả?" - Rhodey nhún vai, chỉ vào toàn bộ những đạo cụ của họ.

"Anh không thấy vui sao? Ôi cái niềm vui chết tiệt ngắm vào từng mạch máu của tôi khi biết người Đội trưởng vĩ đại bị đá những chín lần, bởi tôi!!" - Tony ôm lấy hai cánh tay mình, lớp lông tơ phủ trên làn da dưới lớp áo dựng đứng cả lên vì phấn khích theo từng lời gã nói.

"Dù cậu ta có cướp danh hiệu đẹp trai nhất của cậu từ tạp chí Global, thì cũng đâu cần-" - Anh chàng ngán ngẩm, nhìn người bạn của mình - ngồi trên ghế, với mái tóc nâu ánh lên dưới ánh mặt trời, đôi mắt nâu thì lấp lánh niềm vui. Một suy nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu Rhodey, nhưng anh không nói gì, chỉ hỏi. - "Mà anh đã nói gì để mấy cô nàng kia bỏ cuộc?"

"Dễ lắm!" - Tony hút một hơi ly coca, phấn khích chia sẻ. - "Cứ tìm mấy cô nàng, kể về một tình lâm ly bi đát. Nào là yêu không được đáp lại, yêu mà không thể đưa ra ánh mặt trời.."

"Cụ thể hơn đi."

"Thì tôi nói tôi yêu Steve tha thiết, và anh ta cũng có cảm tình với tôi. Nhưng Steve là khối băng đến từ mấy chục năm trước, nên nghĩ là bản thân không thể yêu đàn ông. Rồi anh ta đi tìm người con gái khác để chứng minh. Mà người thời nay lạ lắm, họ vừa nghe tới đó là hét toáng lên, rồi còn nói cái gì mà biết ngay mà và rút lui ngay mà không hỏi thêm gì, trăm lần như một. Mà mắt anh bị gì thế, sao nháy hoài vậy? Rút gân hay gì?"

Rhodey không đáp, chỉ có thanh âm gằn giọng vang lên:

"Thì ra là vậy!"

Tony không kịp quay người lại, đã thấy một bóng dáng cao lớn phủ lêb mình. Tầm mắt gã bị khoá chặt trong đôi mắt xanh thẳm đang chất đầy lửa cháy rực. Steve cúi người, giam Tony giữa hai cánh tay rắn chắc của mình.

Chóp mũi của gã ngửi được hương xà phòng của anh, một mùi hương không thể nào kiếm được ở một nơi nào khác. Nó nồng nàn, nhưng không gây mũi, mà dễ dàng đi vào buồng phổi, rồi loan dần ở những mạch máu, khiến cho tim gã gia tốc và não gã thì tiết chất Dopamine, khiến gã khao khát và muốn nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa.

Còn tai Steve thì cứ nghe mãi câu "tôi yêu Steve tha thiết", dẫu biết đó là ma chú, là độc dược mà anh không sao kiềm chế mình đừng say đắm. Vòng tay anh siết dần, ép Tony gần anh hơn trên chiếc ghế đơn vốn chật chội. 

Bản năng của Tony đang reo lên, báo hiệu cho gã một nguy hiểm khôn lường trước mắt, nhưng não thì khiến gã như muốn nhũn ra trong vòng tay ấy, giọng gã yếu ớt lẫn run rẩy:

"Anh.. anh muốn làm gì?"

Steve nhếch môi cười, hàm răng anh trắng và đều thốt từng từ tròn trịa:

"Làm em."

Lỗ tai gã đỏ rực, những phản ứng sinh lý khiến gã muốn cắn vào lưỡi mình, chất Dopamine gì chứ, rõ ràng là Oxytocin. Gã yêu và muốn được yêu.

"Đừng…"

"Ôi Tony, khi em phá hỏng tôi và các cô nàng kia, thì em phải nghĩ đến vấn đề trả giá chứ!!"

Và khi câu chuyện này kết thúc bằng hoạt động trên giường, Tony mới đau khổ ôm chăn mà rên rỉ. Đúng là biện pháp báo thù giết địch một ngàn, ta cũng tổn hại tám trăm!!

Nhưng thang điểm vui vẻ của Tony, ngày hôm ấy hiếm hoi làm sao lại đạt điểm mười.

Dopamine mang lại niềm vui và cảm giác hài lòng tức thời, khiến con người muốn có được nó nhiều hơn. Rượu bia và các chất kích thích chứa cocain, nicotin chứa một hàm lượng Dopamine đáng kể.

Oxytocin là một loại hormone mà não sẽ tự động sản sinh bất cứ khi nào bạn thực hiện hành vi âu yếm, ôm ấp và các tương tác gần gũi khác về mặt cơ học.. Vì vậy oxytocin còn được gọi là hormone của tình yêu.


End file.
